Prata e dourado
by Gaby Amorinha
Summary: PARA O DESAFIO DO ANO! - Ino vai se casar. Não,era tudo um engano. Ele estava lendo errado, tinha que estar.  Droga, como fazê-la desistir dessa ideia? Em sete dias?  É Gaara... Está perdendo sua mulher.


**Olá leitores!**

**Fic que escrevi para o Desafio do Ano de Juh Trajano, com o tema Vida. Palavras e/ou expressões obrigatórias escritas em negrito.**

**Esperam que curtam.**

**Boa leitura,**

**Gaby Amorinha**

* * *

><p><em>Ino e Sai convidam para o seu casamento a se realizar...<em>

Ele se conteve para não rasgar, embolar, mastigar e vomitar o pedaço de papel. Como assim eles iam se casar? Isso não era verdade. Não podia ser. Era só uma pegadinha, e de muitíssimo mal gosto...

Era um convite que não lembrava a velha Ino que ele conhecera em nada. O papel era branco, com letras prateadas e um laço enfeitando.

Ino sempre gostara mais de dourado. Iria querer um convite mais ousado e diferente, disso ele tinha certeza. Ou ela não escolhera o convite ou ela realmente mudara depois de todos os anos passados. Mudara drasticamente.

Gaara não leu a data. Nem queria saber que dia seria o casamento, pois seria o dia onde ele iria desejar estar morto. Largou o convite em cima da mesa para seus irmãos verem quando acordassem e saiu para o trabalho.

...

Ino estava quase dormindo na frente do computador, com a mão apoiando a cabeça. Ao seu lado, Sai terminava de confirmar passagem e hospedagem para Cancun.

- Vai ser uma linda lua-de-mel, não vai amor? - ele perguntou.

- **Será que lá tem internet?**

- Internet? Para que você quer internet na nossa lua-de-mel?

- Sai, eu sou uma pessoa atualizada, preciso postar as fotos da minha lua-de-mel no facebook em tempo real!

- Deve ter Ino, deve ter. Que saco, nada nunca está bom pra você!

Ela suspirou. Aquelas discussões não faziam sentido e nunca iam a lugar algum. Sai escolhera o convite. O vestido. O terno. A igreja. _Tudo_. Ela ainda tinha problemas em aceitar que era o casamento dela.

- Terminei! - ele exclamou com um sorriso excessivamente feliz no rosto. - Agora vamos comigo entregar o convite pros meus pais.

E mais uma vez quem decidia era ele. Os pais dela haviam recebido o convite pelo correio, por morarem em outra cidade. Mas os pais de Sai não, eles mereciam receber os convites pessoalmente. Pelo menos na visão de Sai, que era a que valia ali.

Ino jamais diria que Sai _mandava_ nela, apenas diria que ela estava economizando saliva com discussões idiotas. Sai estava empolgado demais com o casamento e isto o fazia querer trabalhar a fundo nas coisas. E só.

Será mesmo? Ou será que o fato de a frase **"Eu quero dominar o mundo!" **estar estampada no vido traseiro do carro de Sai já não significava que ele tinha um excessivo pendor a dominar coisas e pessoas?

Ino chamava isso de perseverança. O resto do mundo chamava de psicose.

...

- Aaaaawn... Eu não acredito que **o tchutchuco da ****mamãe** vai mesmo se casar... - a senhora Mikoto desabafou, apertando o filho em um abraço exagerado. Danzou, pai de Sai, estava completamente emburrado num canto. Não compactuava de forma alguma com aquele casamento, e Ino sabia. Resolveu ir falar com ele.

- Olá, senhor Danzou.

- Como vai?

- Levando.

- Não faça isso garota. Não se case com meu filho. Estou lhe pedindo.

- Sinto muito senhor. Vai acontecer. E fim.

- Não vai ser bom para ele.

- Eu sei. - ela olhou o garoto que conversava animadamente com a mãe sobre o casamento.

No auge dos vinte e cinco anos, Ino, estudante de moda, longos cabelos loiros quase sempre presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e olhos azuis, estava noiva de Sai. Era bem magra, como uma modelo, e tinha feições dignas de uma líder de torcida bem patricinha, embora sua atitude fosse na maior parte do tempo conformista. Antigamente, ela se empolgava muito e até berrava demais. Mas mudara. Agora era mais madura e chegava a controlar Sai em seus acessos.

Sai era um rapaz pálido, de cabelos e olhos negros que usualmente não expressava sentimento nenhum, mas agora estava expressando _demais. _Não se cansava de dizer como amava Ino, de um jeito até irritante. Não tinha nada de muito sedutor, chegava a ser até meio infantil na sua aparência, mas sabia ser razoavelmente selvagem se precisasse.

Ino queria que ele se empolgasse menos com o casamento. Ela mesma se achava a noiva mais sem graça do mundo: não estava feliz, nem nervosa, nem preocupada... Só estava.

Era como se algo estivesse profundamente errado.

...

- Xiii... O humor do Gaara vai estar infernal hoje. - disse Temari, brandindo o convite na direção de Kankurou.

- Nem me fale. Me dá até vontade de faltar do trabalho, mas se eu fizer isso vai ficar ainda pior. Vamos logo.

E realmente o humor de Gaara estava explosivo. Terrivelmente explosivo.

Gaara era ruivo, de cabelos cor de vermelho tomate. Possuía olhos verdes com um contorno tão profundo que à primeira vista parecia usar lápis de olho. Era dono de um corpo com certo porte forte e musculoso, mas nada muito bombado. Passava a impressão de ser um cara rebelde e agressivo, mas quem o conhecia sabia que na maior parte do tempo ele era bem na dele, até razoavelmente tímido. Possuía a voz rouca em um tom sedutor que ele usava sempre que se interessava por uma garota. Mas isso não acontecia a anos.

A verdade é que no colegial Ino e Gaara haviam sido namorados. O garoto demorara tempo demais para se pronunciar para a menina por medo de levar um fora, mas como Ino gostava dele, os dois acabaram por assumir um relacionamento.

No entanto, Ino era sonhadora, e Gaara imaturo. Ela queria um homem e Gaara terminou com ela. Não queria embarcar um relacionamento tão sério assim, estava na idade de curtir!

E fim. Nunca mais se falaram. Mas nunca se esqueceram.

E Gaara se arrependia. Ah, como se arrependia! Se pudesse voltar atrás nunca teria terminado com ela, mas a verdade é que sempre achou que haveria tempo para concertar seus erros. Até receber o convite de casamento.

Ela estava levando a vida dela. Ele não.

- Gaara-sama, - ele levantou a cabeça, com o rosto vermelho, tomado pela cólera do maldito convite de casamento. Escrevia e assinava documentos com tanta força que dali para rasgar o papel era um pulo. Ele era dono de uma empresa de peças automotivas e ficava o dia inteiro enfurnado no escritório assinando documentos. A dona da voz que o chamara era sua secretária, Matsuri, que tinha um caso com Kankurou. Mas só Gaara sabia por ter pegado os dois no pulo. - preciso que você resolva uns assuntos. - Ela trazia um bolo enorme de papeis nas mãos.

- Deixa tudo aí e chispa. - ele disse.

- Quanta delicadeza... - ela ironizou. - O que aconteceu para te deixar com tanta raiva, hein?

- Nada que seja da sua conta. Sai, anda!

Matsuri conhecia Gaara o bastante para saber que se ele estava sendo tão grosso com ela algo realmente ruim acontecera, geralmente ele era gentil com todo mundo, até com a faxineira do prédio. Achou melhor deixar os papeis na mesa e saiu, já pensando que ele provavelmente não deveria ser importunado em momento algum naquele dia, pelo menos enquanto seu humor não melhorasse.

...

Era a última prova do vestido. Ino estava se sentindo mais o bolo do que a noiva, tantas eram as camadas de anáguas da saia. Ela mesma teria escolhido algo menos exagerado, provavelmente um longo de seda com rendas e nada enchendo a saia. Temari, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata estavam assentadas no divã acompanhando a prova do vestido da amiga.

- Isso se parece mais comigo do que com você Ino... - comentou Hinata depois de um tempo. Ino tentava deixar o tomara que caia no lugar enquanto a moça da loja espetava mais e mais alfinetes.

- Foi o Sai que escolheu. Disse que eu ia ficar linda nele então eu deixei.

As garotas nem tentaram argumentar. Desde o noivado, Sai puxara as rédeas de tudo e as amigas de Ino viam claramente no rosto dela que a grande maioria das coisas a desagradava, mas por algum motivo Ino não reclamava. Temari era a única ali a saber este motivo e resolveu que conversaria com a loira depois. A sós.

...

O telefone tocou. Gaara quase o tacou pela parede, mas respirou fundo e atendeu. Era Matsuri.

- Gaara-sama, o dono da empresa que faz carros infantis a motor quer sua ajuda para montar uma logo para sua nova linha de carrinhos e...

- Minha ajuda? MINHA? POR QUÊ MINHA? EU LÁ ENTENDO DE CRIANÇA, MATSURI?

- Bem... O senhor se dispôs a ajudá-lo no que fosse necessário.

- Ótimo, eu e minha grande mania de ser bonzinho com os outros. E no fim, o que me resta? NADA! **D-E-S-G-R-A-Ç-A! Minha vida é uma completa desgraça!** Eu tenho que parar de ajudar os outros e me preocupar mais comigo!

- Gaara-sama, que horror! Acalme-se!

- Sabe de uma coisa? Não é linha de criança? Manda ele fazer um coração com alguma coisa no meio. Vai ver **ovelhas saltitantes, galinhas saltitantes, qualquer coisa ****saltitante** não agradam as criancinhas hein? Agora pare de me importunar! Passe bem!

E ele desligou o telefone.

Matsuri ficou tão assustada com isso que resolveu ligar para Kankurou. O garoto estava trabalhando de segurança na empresa então ela tinha uma linha direta para falar com ele, assim como tinha para falar com Gaara.

- Kanku-kun, tem alguma cosa de muito errado com o Gaara. Eu nunca vi ele tão transtornado!

- Hoje chegou o convite de casamento da Ino. - respondeu Kankurou do outro lado. - Gaara, quando fica triste, ao invés de chorar tem acessos de raiva. Ele é orgulhoso demais para chorar por alguma coisa.

- Entendo... Acho melhor não importuná-lo muito hoje então.

- Ótima ideia. Te vejo no fim do expediente. Até lá.

- Até.

...

- Algum problema com você? - perguntou Ino. Temari a chamara para conversarem à sós em uma lanchonete próxima e Ino ainda achava que o problema era com a amiga.

- Comigo? Não, com você. Por que está se casando com Sai?

Ino não esperava por isso. Suspirou e olhou meio conformada para a mesa.

- Eu não sei. No começo, eu fiquei muito feliz quando ele me pediu em casamento, coisa que seu irmão nunca considerou fazer, não é? Mas eu nem sei mais se quero isso.

- Eu acho que sei o que está havendo aqui. Você ainda gosta do meu irmão.

- Do Gaara? Não seja estúpida! Isto não tem nada a ver com ele, é um problema meu e do Sai.

- Mesmo? É uma pena que você pense assim, pois Gaara levou muito isso para o lado pessoal e eu nunca o vi com tanta raiva na vida inteira, mesmo levando em conta os ataques de rebeldia que ele tinha na pré-adolescência. Matsuri, a secretária, ficou tão aterrorizada que ligou pro Kankurou acalmá-la.

- E é minha culpa? _Minha?- _Agora era Ino quem estava ficando com raiva. - Que eu me lembre, Srta. Temari, quem terminou comigo foi ele! E eu devia ficar esperando o resto da vida até que ele viesse pedir perdão? Eu não iria me arrastar atrás dele de forma alguma! Ele terminou, ele que me chamasse de volta!

- Ele se arrependeu Ino! Mas pensou que você não ia mais querer saber dele!

- Sinto muito. Tarde demais. Agora eu realmente não quero.

Ino se levantou e foi embora. Como Temari era desaforada! Insinuar que ela estava se casando com Sai simplesmente por Gaara não tê-la procurado depois? Que absurdo! Não fazia sentido nenhum, certo? CERTO?

Assim que Ino parou o carro na frente de casa começou a chorar. Temari estava terrivelmente certa. Ino ainda amava Gaara e seu casamento com Sai era uma máscara. O pior era que ela nem sequer escolhera se casar com Sai, fora um acordo entre o garoto e seu pai. E como Sai era _insuportável!_ Aquele garoto de alguma forma convencera-se de que Ino queria de fato se casar com ele. Tinha enlouquecido. Ino temia o que Sai faria consigo mesmo ou com ela se o noivado terminasse.

Danzou sabia que seu filho estava por um fio de ir parar em um hospício. Implorara a Ino para terminar com aquele noivado logo antes que a situação ficasse pior, mas ela fora levando mais e mais e agora praticamente não tinha mais volta. Mesmo que Ino ainda amasse outro, não iria cancelar seu casamento uma semana antes. Não mesmo. Era culpa de Gaara se isto estava acontecendo e ele que sofresse sozinho. Ela ia levar isso até o fim.

...

Aquela última semana voou como um foguete. Parecia que quanto mais Ino queria que o dia não chegasse, mas rapidamente ele se aproximava. Por fim, o casamento estava marcado para sábado à noite e já era tarde de sexta-feira.

Sai ia sair com uns amigos para sua despedida de solteiro. Ino nem ligava se ele ia ou não ficar com outra garota. Na verdade estava torcendo para que ele conhecesse uma outra menina e tivesse a pachorra de terminar com ela por isso, mas ela sabia que isto não ia acontecer. Ela, por sua vez, iria em uma buate com suas amigas, encher a cara e tentar esquecer que seu (trágico) casamento estava tão próximo.

Mas tudo começou a dar corretamente errado neste momento.

- Ué, cadê a Temari? - perguntou Ino ao ver Sakura, Hinata e Tenten na porta de sua casa.

- Disse que ia depois. Vamos encontrá-la lá. - esclareceu Tenten.

- Por que, tem algo de errado com meu carro? Cabem cinco pessoas nele como em qualquer carro normal.

Nenhuma das meninas respondeu, então Ino apenas entrou em seu carro com uma sensação estranha. Uma sensação boa e ruim ao mesmo tempo, como se uma coisa muito boa e errada estivesse prestes a acontecer.

Em casa, Temari passava seu gloss transparente com toda a paciência do mundo. Tinha que garantir que quando chegasse lá, Ino já teria chegado, então enrolara tanto quanto pudera. Por fim, quando não tinha mais como fazer hora, desceu as escadas e encontrou Gaara jogado no sofá, mexendo no controle, e Shikamaru dormindo na poltrona, ambos devidamente vestidos para uma noite na balada.

- Terminei. Podemos ir. - ela anunciou.

- Já disse que não quero ir. - reclamou Gaara desligando a televisão.

- Já disse que vai. Quero que você se divirta, precisa colocar um sorriso no rosto! - disse Temari.

A verdade é que Gaara não sabia que estava indo para a despedida de solteiro de Ino, para ele era apenas mais uma noite na balada. Shikamaru e Temari conseguiram esconder o jogo direitinho.

...

Ino estava na primeira dose de uísque. Suas amigas estavam ao seu lado a princípio, mas os namorados delas começaram a aparecer e Ino achou melhor se afastar de todos por um tempo. Precisava de um tempo para si.

Gaara entrou na buate com Temari e Shikamaru. Já estava com planos de beber, mas assim que bateu os olhos no bar mudou de ideia.

- Temari, que dia é hoje? - o ruivo perguntou à irmã.

Ela olhou para o mesmo lugar onde Gaara olhava.

- É a despedida de solteiro da Ino.

- POR QUE VOCÊ ME TROUXE AQUI?

Mas ela não estava mais lá. Estava indo até o bar.

- Eu vou embora. - resmungou Gaara. Mas Shikamaru segurou o pulso do rapaz.

- Sem essa. A Temari me mata se eu te deixar ir embora.

...

- Cheguei Ino!

- E posso saber porque raios você não podia vir comigo?

- É que eu trouxa o Shika-kun. - Ino se virou para onde Temari apontava e viu. Não era apenas Shikamaru lá.

- Não acredito que você fez isso. Você trouxe meu ex para a minha despedida de solteiro?

- Bem, Ino, você disse que tinha se desligado dele, eu pensei que não teria problema.

Ino entornou a última dose de uísque. Não queria beber demais. Não queria ficar bêbada. Não com Gaara por perto.

...

A noite seguiu. Agora Ino queria mais que nunca ir embora, mas se fizesse isso ia dormir... E no dia seguinte se casar.

Cara, como a vida dela virara uma merda depois que Gaara terminara o relacionamento!

Ele mesmo só tinha do que reclamar. De que adiantava uma empresa se ele nunca se sentira tão vazio em toda sua vida?

Ele não aguentava mais ficar parado na entrada da buate dispensando menina atrás de menina, sem fazer nada mais de útil, esperando Temari resolver ir embora. Pelo menos beber ele ia. Alguma coisa de útil ele tinha que fazer.

Ignorando a presença de Ino, ele se assentou a alguns bancos de distância e pediu uma dose de uísque. Tocava "Without You", de David Guetta feat. Usher nas caixas de som da buate. Ino ergueu os olhos e só então percebeu a presença de Gaara ali, girando o copo de uísque entre as mãos. Ele também levantou o olhar por instinto, pois se sentiu observado.

Foi a primeira vez, em mais de cinco anos, desde que eles haviam se separado, que eles se olharam de novo, olho no olho.

A sensação foi indescritível.

Ino sentiu o chão se abrir sob seus pés. Ela tinha se esquecido de como o olhar de Gaara era forte e profundo. Além disso, ela viu tristeza, rancor e arrependimento nos olhos dele. Certa saudade. Um brilho apelativo, implorando a ela para falar com ele, nem que fosse apenas um oi.

Ele percebeu em como suas lembranças o traíram. Ele se lembrava do olhar feliz e sonhador de Ino, mas o que viu lhe doeu profundamente. Ele viu que ela carregava tanto conformismo no olhar que tinha se acostumado a estar triste. Ele reparou que ela desejava de todo o coração que eles nunca tivessem terminado o relacionamento, que continuassem juntos... Que ele estivesse no altar na noite do dia seguinte de terno, não Sai.

O primeiro pensamento de ambos foi de ignorar aquela troca de olhares. Fingir que nunca acontecera, que eles nunca haviam se encontrado depois daquela tarde...

A cordialidade impediu que eles se ignorassem. Quando você fica muito tempo sem ver uma pessoa e simplesmente esbarra com ela no meio da rua você deve cumprimentá-la, certo?

Ino deu um sorrisinho em reconhecimento e Gaara foi até ela meio tímido. Ela se levantou e eles trocaram um abraço amigável e cordial.

- Ora ora... - ela disse. - Olha só quem temos aqui.

Gaara se surpreendeu. A voz aguda e estridente de Ino continuava fina, mas agora era firme, passava uma segurança impressionante. Ela continuava magra como nos tempos de líder de torcida, mas agora tinha um corpo mais belo e moldado. Ela estava ainda mais bela do que nas memórias que ele nutria. Era doentio encontrá-la naquele dia, daquela forma... Usava uma regata simples, de um tecido meio podrinho, realçando os seios dela. O shortinho jeans era tão colado que acompanhava as curvas da bunda dela como lycra. Ela usava sandálias rasteirinhas e uma bolsa transversal, além do tradicional rabo de cavalo e o topetinho feito pela franja do cabelo. A maquiagem era exatamente como Gaara se lembrava de vê-la usar na escola: blush rosa bem clarinho, lápis beje no olho, rímel preto e gloss transparente. Mais básica impossível.

Era como ver a mesma Ino, mas com um corpo mais de mulher. Ele ficou extremamente desconcertado ao se dar conta de como ela ainda conseguia despertar certo desejo nele, apenas pelo fato de estar ali. Mas engoliu em seco e a respondeu:

- O tempo realmente não passa para você hein? - ele comentou, a elogiando.

Ino também ficara surpresa. Gaara sempre tivera músculos leves, mas agora estes estavam mais acentuados, razoavelmente visíveis por debaixo da blusa preta de botões. Ele continuava com o mesmo tom de vermelho e os cabelos rebeldes, mas ela se surpreendeu mesmo ao ver como ele tinha sobrancelhas bem desenhadas. Na época da escola ele tinha raspado por perder uma aposta algumas semanas antes que eles terminassem, então era a única lembrança que Ino tinha dele. Os olhos dele estavam ainda mais profundos, passando aquela sensação de "eu uso lápis de olho", embora ela soubesse ser apenas uma sensação. O kanji "amor", ela se lembrava bem, ele tatuara em homenagem aos seus irmãos quando os três passaram a se dar bem, bem no meio da testa. Ele usava calça jeans de um azul bem escuro e sapatênis pretos. A postura dele, com as mãos no bolso, acentuava um pouco os músculos do braço.

Ino não admitiria, mas Gaara parecia um homem agora. Maduro. Responsável. Capaz de assumir um compromisso.

"Ino, sua louca!" - ela pensou - "Amanhã você casa e fica tendo devaneios com outro!"

- Nem para você. - ela disse. - Assente-se, vamos beber algo.

Eles se assentaram lado a lado, meio sem jeito. De longe, Temari percebeu que tudo ia como planejado. Se seu plano desse certo, ela não garantia que ia convencer Ino a desistir do casamento, mas tinha certeza de que ao menos ela e Gaara passariam um bom tempo juntos, talvez tempo o bastante para que ela mudasse de ideia.

- E então. O que fez nos últimos anos? - perguntou Ino, tomando um golezinho do uísque.

- Depois que me formei no Ensino Médio, - ele começou, bebendo um gole também. - Prestei vestibular para Administração e passei na Universidade Federal. Me formei e assumi a empresa de peças de carro da família. Não tive nenhuma namorada desde você e com o dinheiro que ganhei da empresa, consegui comprar um apartamento legal para mim. Moro sozinho, mas no meio da semana meus irmãos costumam passar uma noite ou outra lá, por ser mais perto to trabalho. Kankurou trabalha de segurança para mim pois ele usa o dinheiro para pagar a faculdade de direito. Temari trabalha como estagiária numa obra próxima, virou arquiteta, você deve saber.

- É sei. - ela comentou, bebendo o resto do uísque. Deslisou o copo pela mesa até o outro lado e decidiu parar de beber por enquanto, não queria ficar bêbada e fazer uma besteira. Já Gaara não tinha tal preocupação. Entornou o copo de uma vez e pediu mais uma dose pro barman. - Agora você tem o hábito de beber?

- Na verdade fazem três semanas que eu só trabalho. Um mês que nem sinto cheiro de álcool. Nem sei mais o que significa _happy hour_. Mulheres então? Eu praticamente esqueci como se...

- Ou ou, calma aí garoto. Seja mais respeitoso, está conversando com uma mulher praticamente casada.

- Tá certo. O que importa é que eu não transo há dois meses. Vou ficar louco desse jeito.

- Imagino. Nada de sexo, álcool, ou um pouco de diversão. Acho que eu também ia cair com tudo se tivesse a chance.

Ele terminou de entornar mais um copo e deslisou-o para longe.

- Não, você tem razão. Um pouco de controle não faz mal. Mas agora é sua vez, por que não me conta como vai a vida?

Ela pediu dois drinks sem álcool e bebeu bem uns três goles. Estava pensando até onde seria seguro dizer a ele. Ele não tinha escondido muita coisa pelo jeito, mas ele não tinha nada a esconder. Já ela...

- Quer saber? - ela começou. - Dane-se, vou abrir o jogo. Eu não quero me casar amanhã. Essa é a verdade.

- Uau. Verdade?

- Depois que me formei no colegial, entrei para a faculdade de moda. Termino este ano. Me acho jovem demais para casar, nem tenho meu diploma ainda! Conheci o Sai por meio do meu pai, é óbvio que a intenção era que nos casássemos desde o início. Mas o Sai é louco. Ele tem algum tipo de distúrbio psicótico, sabe? É difícil, eu tenho medo de terminar com ele, do que pode acontecer. E digo mais, se eu terminar com ele, posso nunca mais ter a chance de me casar. É literalmente 8 ou 80, não tem como eu sair ganhando. E fim.

De repente o silêncio dominou entre os dois. Foi tão mórbido e intenso que deu para ouvir um bêbado gritar **"Meu avô é uma mulher!" **do outro lado da buate, e ainda assim o silêncio continuou. Isso por que Gaara captou uma coisinha muito, MUITO interessante:

Ino não queria se casar com Sai. Era praticamente um contrato comercial de seu pai.

Ele só não abriu o maior sorriso do mundo para não ficar com uma cara de pau gigante. Mesmo que ela fosse se casar, ela não gostava de seu noivo.

- É. Situação chatinha a sua. - ele comentou.

- Nem me fale. Sem falar que eu não sei se prefiro me afogar no álcool ou não beber para evitar besteiras. Vou me controlar e ficar na batida de guaraná com morango mesmo.

Os dois permaneceram no bar conversando por horas. Contando casos engraçados, relembrando momentos do passado. As horas voaram, mais rápido do que Ino gostaria. Eles se divertiram como não acontecia à séculos. Gaara nem se lembrava mais de como era rir de uma boa piada, e só Ino já contara uns cinco casos hilariantes para ele. Ino tinha se esquecido da sensação de ficar à vontade com alguém, e de ter a liberdade de escolher o que bem entendesse, como uma simples batida sem álcool. Por fim, já era uma da manhã quando eles se deram conta da hora, e foi como um banho de água fria se darem conta de que iam se separar. Fim das risadas. Fim da diversão.

- Gaara, eu tenho que ir agora. Preciso do meu sono de beleza, não seria legal acordar com uma **espinha ****infeccionada** no dia do meu casamento, não é?

- Não, acho que não. Bom casamento.

Ino ficou alguns segundos em pé, criando coragem. E então perguntou:

- Você vai?

Gaara não soube o que responder. Ficou perdido. Pensou por muito tempo. E respondeu:

- Não. Não vou. Não quero ir.

- Entendo. Eu... sinto muito.

- Tudo bem. Foi minha culpa no fim das contas.

Ela suspirou e se virou. Gaara ficou olhando enquanto ela se afastava e se despedia de cada uma de suas amigas.

Mas Temari ainda tinha uma carta na manga.

- Te vejo amanhã, Tema. - disse Ino. Temari afastou Shikamaru, que engolia seu pescoço, para conversar com Ino.

- Xiii. Suas sandálias! - a loira se pronunciou.

- Que sandálias?

- As prateadas, que você tem que usar amanhã, me emprestou e eu esqueci de devolver!

- Céus, é mesmo! E agora?

- Hm... - Temari fingiu pensar um pouco e olhar em volta. Mas ela já estava com tudo armado desde o início. - Deixei no apê do Gaara, passa lá e busca. Aproveita e dá uma carona pra ele, coitado, deve estar tão entediado, e Shika-kun e eu não temos a pretensão de ir embora tão cedo.

- Tá certo. Até amanhã. - respondeu Ino, sem desconfiar de nada.

- Até.

Ino caminhou melancolicamente até Gaara, que se surpreendeu ao vê-la ali.

- Uai, não ia embora?

- É seu dia de sorte rapaz, ganhou uma carona.

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha em questionamento.

- Temari não vai embora tão cedo e eu preciso das sandálias que ela deixou na sua casa.

- Que sandálias?

- Ela disse que deixou lá.

- Deve ter feito isso à tarde. Tudo bem, eu não queria ficar muito tempo mesmo.

E assim os dois entraram no Chevy Impala 67 de Ino e foram rumo ao apartamento do ruivo.

...

Estavam em um bairro nobre da cidade. Não, um bairro _milionário_ da cidade.

- É aqui. - pronunciou-se Gaara. - Pode parar.

Ela estacionou o carro na porta de um prédio altíssimo, com uma aparência externa muito bonita.

- Quer descer, ou eu posso trazer as sandálias pra você, ou...

- Eu vou lá pegar, você pode não saber quais são.

Ela desceu e Gaara foi andando prédio adentro, com Ino em seu encalço. O apartamento dele era a cobertura.

Ele destrancou a porta meio tenso. Havia um clima estranho no ar, percebido pelos dois, mas sem um nome específico.

- E este é meu humilde lar.

De humilde não tinha nada. Copa-sala-cozinha integrados, uma suíte gigante, e a cobertura com uma piscina e um ofurô com vista para o céu. Ino entrou lentamente, meio tímida. A decoração era toda em preto e vermelho, em uma harmonia perfeita. Sofá de couro negro, bar integrado, olhando mais para dentro ela viu que até as porcelanas do banheiro eram negras, mas ao contrário da sala em porcelanato escuro, o piso deste era branco. Ela teve a cara de pau, sim, de entrar no quarto e no banheiro dele só para constatar a enorme cama de casal com madeira negra e o piso em painel de madeira. Ao voltar para sala, viu Gaara escorado no bar com as sandálias na mão.

- Ah não. Não acredito. Eu mato a Temari. - reclamou Ino.

As sandálias estavam simplesmente imundas de lama.

- Assente-se. Aceita alguma coisa? Água, suco, refri, vinho...

- Não obrigada. O que está pensando em fazer?

- Lavar. A Temari pode não ser responsável, mais eu sou. Se quiser, pode pegar um livro das estantes ou colocar uma música enquanto espera.

E antes que ela pudesse argumentar, ele se enfiou pela área-de-serviço adentro e ela o viu abrir a torneira do tanque.

Resolveu seguir o conselho de Gaara. Havia de tudo na estante de livros dele, de Stephen King a Clarice Lispector, passando por Goethe, Pe. Vieira e até John Locke. Por fim, ela resolveu olhar os discos. Ele ainda tinha a velha mania de rock, como ela podia ver nos Cds de clássicos, como AC/DC, Pink Floyd, RHCP e até Iron Maiden, mas tinha também algumas novas aquisições, como, quem diria, Sambas de Enredo. Ela acabou achando uma capinha de Cd diferente. Ao puxá-lo para ver do que se tratava, viu que era um Cd intitulado "As melhores, 2002 - 2010". Aquilo deveria ser interessante, era desde a época na qual ele havia terminado o namoro até então. Era um bom jeito de saber como ele mudara.

Ela colocou o Cd no som excessivamente potente e começou a tocar "The Trooper - Iron Maiden."

Gaara reconheceu o Cd.

- Bela escolha. - ele disse, esfregando já o segundo pé da sandália. Faziam uns dois anos que ele não ouvia aquele Cd, mal se lembrava das músicas dele.

Ela se assentou no banco do bar e ficou olhando enquanto ele lavava suas sandálias prateadas de salto.

- Eu nunca vou entender - ele comentou. - como vocês mulheres conseguem se equilibrar em algo tão fino como isso.

Ela riu.

- Prática, nem é tão difícil.

Ele terminou de lavar as sandálias e pôs se a enxugá-las com um pano. Por serem de couro ficaram secas rapidamente.

- Aqui. Novinhas em folha.

Mas no momento em que as mãos dela tocaram a sandália, a faixa do Cd mudou para "Never Gonna Be Alone - Nickelback".

Ela parou. Ele parou. Os olhos se encontraram. As respirações e os batimentos aceleraram. Tudo ficou mais forte e intenso, pois esta fora a primeira música que ambos haviam dançado juntos.

O plano de Temari só ia até as sandálias sujas de lama. A música fora total coincidência... Ou total destino?

O efeito hipnotizante causado pela música durou alguns segundos. Então Ino se recuperou do transe.

- Uau. Que surpresa. Fazem mais de cinco anos que eu não ouço essa música.

Ele largou as sandálias e deu a volta no bar, ficando de frente para ela. Estendeu a mão.

- Não Gaara... Vamos parar antes que façamos algo que eu não possa, Ok?

Ele tirou as sandálias da mão dela e colocou na bancada do bar. Então a puxou pela mão lentamente e a abraçou. Ela não retribuiu. Apenas suspirou. Ele começou a balançar o corpo suavemente de um lado para o outro, no ritmo da música, a levando consigo.

Então ficou claro qual era o clima estranho do ambiente. _Dejá-vù_, misturado com saudade, e uma pitadinha de **tensão sexual**. Gaara senta cada curva do corpo dela junto ao seu, o perfume adocicado, a respiração lenta e suave... A música acabou e foi substituída por "Don't stop me now - Queen", mas eles nem pareceram notar. Continuaram dançando lentamente, mesmo que fora do ritmo da música.

Alguns segundos se passaram. Ino ia sendo lentamente vencida por um conjunto de fatores: o perfume de Gaara que era o mesmo da adolescência e que ela amava, os músculos dele a abraçando, a cabeça apoiada eu seu ombro e a voz rouca e sexy que começara a cantarolar a música do som no ouvido dela.

Em um minuto ela suspirou. Desistiu. Nunca duvidara que ainda o amava. Apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele e o abraçou de volta.

Agora era "November Rain - Guns N' Roses". Ainda no solo inicial de piano da música, Gaara retirou a cabeça do ombro dela para olhar em seus olhos. Ino percebeu imediatamente o que ia acontecer.

- Não Gaara, não faça isso. Eu vou me casar.

- Não se case. Por favor. Eu não sei que direito tenho de lhe pedir isso, mas estou pedindo assim mesmo. Não se case. Desista. Fuja do altar que eu vou estar esperando com uma moto na porta para lhe levar embora. Sumimos por um tempo para colocar as coisas no lugar e depois você se casa. _Comigo._

- Não Gaara, eu não posso. As coisas não são tão simples assim...

- Se o seu noivo louco tentar colocar um dedo em você, eu mando matar. Não faça isso comigo. É a primeira vez que eu percebo o sentido da frase "Devemos perder algo para dar a isto o verdadeiro valor", e não é tão legal. Eu não posso te perder para ele. Eu não suportaria. Por mim Ino, não se case. Por favor!

Ela desfez o abraço.

- Eu sinto muito. Tenho que ir agora. Preciso dormir.

Mas quando ela se virou para ir, ouviu algo pelo qual esperava sua vida inteira, e que nunca acontecera.

- Eu amo você. Não faça isso comigo. Eu te amo.

Como ela havia sonhado com aquilo. Gaara lhe dizendo que a amava... Mas agora era um buraco se abrindo eu seu peito. Ele _tinha_ que esperar até o quase casamento dela com outro para dizer aquilo? Ela percebeu então que estava esquecendo suas sandálias para trás. A única razão pela qual ela subira até àquele apartamento. Mas quando se virou para buscá-las não teve tempo nem de piscar e seus lábios foram tomados pelos dele.

Nossa, ele se aproximara como um gato! Ela não vira nem a sombra dele! Mas não era isso que enchia sua cabeça agora. Era o beijo. Ambos tinham se esquecido de como era o beijo um do outro. Os lábios de Ino eram doces e macios, e famintos. Ela nem teve meio segundo de dúvida ao se sentir beijada por Gaara e logo retribuiu. Sentiu os mesmos lábios frescos de sempre, com o sabor de menta e a fome... Gaara era tão faminto como ela, mas agora, crescido, estava mais calmo e controlado.

Sabe-se lá quanto tempo se passou naquele beijo. Algo que era doce e suave, sem pressa, mas com muito desejo. Ele estava perigosamente experiente - não era por que não tinha tido nenhuma namorada que ele tivesse ficado cinco anos sem uma mulher. Digamos que seus anos na faculdade haviam sido bem proveitosos - e sabia exatamente das coisas que Ino gostara, afinal de contas, ela não mudara tanto.

Aquele beijo com a extensão incalculável teve seu fim com um selinho. Os rostos se separaram. Ambos tinham um olhar confuso no rosto. Gaara acariciava o lado do rosto dela com uma mão, e segurava a cintura dela próxima de seu corpo com a outra. Ino passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Percebeu que queria aquilo. Queria ele. Se ia se casar ou não, não importava mais. Gaara era o homem que ela amava, não Sai.

"Adúltera!" - ela se xingou. - "Você vai pro inferno!"

Eles retomaram o beijo. Gaara ergueu Ino pela cintura, e ela travou as pernas nos quadris dele. Ele a carregou sem separar seus lábios até seu quarto.

Ele deitou seu corpo sobre o dela, na cama, na penumbra do quarto escuro. Era praticamente inacreditável o desejo que eles ainda nutriam um pelo outro... E convenhamos, era a primeira vez que eles se dispunham a fazer aquilo juntos. Sai fora o primeiro e único de Ino na cama até então. Gaara não poderia contar quantas nem se tentasse... Mas de que valia? Nunca era a mesma.

Ino ele amava. E ela o amava também.

Ele arrancou seus sapatênis com os pés e retirou as rasteirinhas dela suavemente. Ino abriu botão por botão da camiseta dele, ficando razoavelmente surpresa com como ele realmente andara malhando...

Não conteve o sorriso. Ele sorriu também.

As camisetas de ambos jaziam no chão. E depois foi o short dela, puxado lentamente para baixo e depois jogado em um canto qualquer.

Ino o abraçou e eles trocaram mais um beijo.

A calça dele foi parar em um canto qualquer.

Ela percebeu que era como a segunda primeira vez, simplesmente por ser com o cara que ela amava tão fervorosamente. Ele estava com a mesma sensação.

- Eu te amo Ino... - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, a abraçando. Soltou o fecho do sutiã dela e largou em algum lugar.

- Eu te amo.

Ele deslisou a calcinha dela suavemente para baixo. Ela pensou em mandá-lo parar. Se arrependeu por um segundo.

"Adúltera! Traidora!"

Mas nem sua mente se xingando teve força o bastante. Ela não queria deixá-lo. Não queria se separar de Gaara nunca mais.

Ele sentiu as costas dela se arqueando em seus braços ao penetrá-la. Ela fechou os olhos e apertou o tronco dele contra o seu. Até os movimentos do corpo dele se encaixavam perfeitamente ao corpo dela.

Ela travou as pernas em torno dos quadris dele mais uma vez.

Ela deu um sorriso de pesar. De um jeito ou de outro, o destino era tão irônico que estava dando aos dois o que eles ficaram esperando e desejando durante todos aqueles anos bem quando eles não poderiam realmente ter: um ao outro.

Versão DEMO quando a versão completa esgotou. Cruel.

E os gemidos suaves e entrecortados pela respiração pesada se misturavam aos beijos, cada vez mais sôfregos e desesperados, como se cada um deles pudesse ser o último.

O tempo passou. Quanto? Inestimável, mais uma vez. Só o que era possível saber era que depois deste tempo eles chegaram ao máximo. Ao fim.

Fim da noite. Fim do prazer. Fim de tudo. Ela ia se casar. Ninguém saía ganhando.

Ela não queria ir embora. Não queria deixá-lo.

Ele se deitou no colchão. A abraçou. Ela deitou a cabeça no colo dele e fechou os olhos.

- Que ironia, não? - ela comentou.

- Não se case. Não faça isso.

Ela filtrou. Não queria ouvir a palavra casamento ou o verbo casar.

- Não importa o que aconteça. É você que eu amo. É você que eu sempre vou amar. - ela disse.

- E de que me vale se eu não lhe tiver?

- Você tem meu coração. Para sempre.

- E você tem o meu.

...

O sol entrou tímido pela janela do quarto. Era uma manhã cinza e nublada. Ino abriu os olhos lentamente. Viu aonde e com quem estava.

Sua cabeça explodiu, de uma só vez. Ele ainda dormia. Ela tentou colocar todas as informações no lugar, mas quando conseguiu, só chegou à conclusão de que aquele casamento era o maior erro de sua vida. Céus, o que ela iria fazer?

Precisava imediatamente de um tempo para si como não precisara à anos. Recolheu suas roupas pelo quarto, se vestiu em silêncio e saiu.

Estava com as mãos tão trêmulas ao tentar ligar o carro. Nem sabia se tinha condições de dirigir, provavelmente não, mas precisava sair de perto daquele apartamento para pensar um pouco. Tinha que ir para um lugar aonde fosse ficar sozinha com seus pensamentos, sem Gaara, nem Sai, nem Temari. Ninguém.

"Maldita seja a Temari." - ela refletiu, dirigindo pela cidade - "O plano dela funcionou direitinho."

Ino acabou por chegar em um parque no qual ela costumava ir nos seus anos mais jovens, quando estava precisando de um tempo para si.

Era incrível como o parque continuava o mesmo: grama rasteira, caminho de pedra para os visitantes, canteiros de flores, adornos de anões de jardins pescando ao lado de **cogumelos azuis**... Por mais que o tempo tivesse passado, tudo no parque indicava que era tudo como antes. Como sempre.

Ela caminhou até um banco na beira do lago de carpas. Assentou-se lá, apoiou o rosto nas mãos e fez a única coisa que tinha vontade de fazer naquele momento: chorar.

...

Se ele dissesse que ficara surpreso ao se encontrar sozinho estaria mentindo. Mas era bem verdade que ele se sentira bem decepcionado, o fundo se seu coração ainda tinha uma esperança bem pequena de que ela fosse desistir. De que ela fosse fazer ovos para ele no café da manhã e os dois iam assentar-se na mesa para discutir se rosas vermelhas ou tulipas azuis ficavam mais bonitos com o dourado da decoração da igreja.

"Tolo. Iludido. Devia tê-la deixado ir."

Ele se sentia agora ainda mais ferido do que antes. Imaginemos um alcoólatra. Ele passa anos sem por uma única gota de álcool na boca, e por mais que seja difícil, se acostuma a isso. Mas então, lhe oferecem uma enorme dose do vinho mais gostoso de todos, e ele toma, sabendo que vai ser a última vez.

Na hora é a melhor sensação do mundo, mas será que compensava a dor tardia? Gaara diria que não.

Estava tão deprimido que nem queria sair da cama. Chegou a pensar em ir ao casamento só para aparecer na hora do "fale agora ou cale-se para sempre" mas de que adiantaria? Ela não ia abandonar o noivinho com problemas mentais.

Ele se vestiu sem nem ao menos reparar em suas roupas. Não queria sair do quarto, mas ficou com tanta fome que decidiu que tinha que ao menos sobreviver, já que sua vida tinha sido destroçada por aquele convite e agora dizimada pelo casamento.

Então ele chegou na sala e viu algo que o fez renascer.

...

As lágrimas dela não secavam nunca. Ela pensou em se afogar no lago só para acabar com aquela dor. Estava claro para ela o que sua mente queria: case-se com Sai, não pode abandoná-lo à esta altura do campeonato!

Seu corpo: Gaara é obviamente a melhor escolha! Você se lembra bem de como se sentiu noite passada, Sai nunca lhe fez se sentir daquela forma... Tanto calor, amor, prazer... Vai trocar tudo isso por Sai?

Seu coração: Você ama o Gaara. Casar-se com Sai será sua ruína.

Então se eram dois contra um, por que tanta dúvida? Por que ela não conseguia se levantar, voltar ao apartamento de Gaara e ficar com ele?

Sem falar em como Ino se sentia suja por ter traído Sai com Gaara daquela forma. E mais suja ainda por ter gostado disso.

Sua vida era um lixo. Ela devia, sim, se afogar no lago.

De repente, um lenço surgiu em sua frente. Ela o pegou. Enxugou as lágrimas. O dono do lenço se assentou ao seu lado. Ela sabia quem era e isto lhe doeu ainda mais. Ela chorou ainda mais. Ele quis abraçá-la, mas achou melhor não. Esperou que se acalmasse. E a primeira coisa que ela fez quando foi capaz de articular alguma palavra foi perguntar:

- Como me achou?

- Você costumava vir para cá na adolescência quando estava triste ou perturbada. Foi só um palpite que você não tivesse mudado tanto depois de todos estes anos.

- E você é tão convencido ao ponto de acordar sozinho e deduzir que era por que eu estava muito triste ou perturbada, ou simplesmente foi um palpite também?

- De um jeito ou de outro, você me contou isso Ino.

Gaara pegou algo embaixo do banco. Eram as sandálias prateadas.

- Só muito perturbada você esqueceria sapatos para trás em qualquer lugar. Ainda mais os sapatos do seu casamento.

Ela deu uma risadinha baixa, mas ainda chorava.

- E você veio aqui me implorar de novo para não me casar, foi?

- Não necessariamente. É o que eu deveria dizer já que estou tentando te reaver a todo custo. Mas não seria justo. Tenho uma coisa diferente para lhe dizer: pense apenas em você Ino. Eu não pensei em você quando terminei o namoro daquela forma e te deixei sofrendo, não negue, por cinco anos. Eu também sofri e fui orgulhoso e tolo demais para procurar por você, pensando que você estava apenas me esperando. Não pensei que você poderia ter outra pessoa. Errei duas vezes. Não pense em mim pois eu ainda posso errar de novo. Pense no que você quer para você.

Ino respirou fundo. Este era o problema: ela queria Gaara. Mas era injusto.

- Eu quero você, mas é tão errado.

- Eu já sou seu. - ele sorriu.

E aquele sorriso a destruiu. De uma só vez. Ela não teve mais argumentos mentais.

Vitória do corpo e do coração.

- Não vou me casar com o Sai. Você venceu.

Ela se levantou, pegou as sandálias e as chaves do carro.

- Aonde vai?

- Terminar meu noivado.

Se Gaara alguma vez se sentira tão feliz na vida, não conseguia se lembrar. Ele conseguira. Anos haviam se passado e ela ainda o amava o bastante para cancelar um casamento horas antes só para ficar com ele. E ele decidira que ia fazer valer muito à pena. Nunca mais daria a Ino meia razão para chorar. Ia fazê-la a mulher mais feliz do mundo.

Mas ela deu apenas meio passo em direção ao seu carro.

- Oh, eu não quero interromper. Continuem a conversa, parecia tão interessante daqui de longe.

Era Sai.

Armado.

Apontando a pistola para Gaara e Ino.

- Opa opa... Calma aí rapaz. - Gaara pediu.

- NÃO ESTOU FALANDO COM VOCÊ! CALADO!

Gaara engoliu em seco.

- Como você pode fazer isso comigo, hein Ino? Depois de todos estes anos, no dia do nosso casamento você me troca por este patife que terminou com você a sangue frio?

- Trocar? Do que está falando?

- NÃO MINTA! VOCÊ FOI PARA A CASA DELE ONTEM A NOITE QUE EU BEM SEI!

- ESTÁ ME VIGIANDO?

- CALADA!

Sai mudava a mira da arma entre os dois com frequencia.

Louco de pedra. Não era à toa que Ino ficara com tanto medo de terminar com ele.

Talvez se Gaara mexesse com o psicológico dele houvesse uma saída.

Apertou o botão de discagem rápida para Kankurou no seu celular dentro do bolso e esperou até sentir uma vibração suave que queria dizer "Alô."

- Abaixe esta arma Sai! Você não quer me matar e não quer matar a Ino que eu sei!

Kankurou quase sofreu um infarte do outro lado da linha. Ficou esperando por mais informações.

- VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA!

- Ah, não? Ao contrário de você eu não precisei colocar um espião na cola dela só para descobrir que ela estaria aqui no Parque de São Valentim hoje, nessa hora. Eu simplesmente sabia.

Parque de São Valentim? Kankurou desligou o telefone, subiu em sua moto, recarregou a pistola e saiu.

Sai ficou em silêncio por um tempo e voltou a apontar a arma para Ino.

- Por que Ino... Por que você fez isso comigo? Eu te amo tanto...

- Isso não é amor Sai, é obce...

- CALE-SE! - o moreno começou a chorar também. Gaara rezava para alguém aparecer rápido, qualquer um, mas o parque estava completamente deserto.

Sai preparou a pistola para atirar.

Não, se aquele tiro fosse dado, Gaara não ia permitir que fosse na Ino.

- Ohooo... Parece que **a inveja está dominando aqui...** Qual é a sua hein? Não aceita que é de mim que ela gosta?

- CALADO! - a mira da arma voltou para Gaara.

Ino também não ia permitir que Gaara fosse o morto ali.

- Sai, abaixe a arma!

- CALEM A BOCA! - ele deu um tiro no chão, próximo aos pés do casal.

A mira da arma passou a oscilar ainda mais entre Ino e Gaara. Os dois não sabiam mais o que fazer.

Kankurou parou na esquina mais próxima de onde conseguia ver o problema e ligou para o 911, mas temia que a polícia chegasse tarde demais.

Cada segundo era um martírio. Dava para ver a gota de suor escorrer no rosto de Sai.

Dava para ver o ódio nos olhos dele. O amor nos de Ino, mas um amor dolorosamente direcionado a Gaara. O instinto nos olhos de Gaara, pronto para saltar na frente da amada se fosse preciso.

A situação se tensionava cada vez mais, cada vez mais, até que...

Um tiro ecoou.

...

O caixão era descido lentamente pela cova. Ino derramava lágrima atrás de lágrima, segurando uma rosa vermelha na mão. Jogou a flor sobre o caixão e ficou olhando por um tempo enquanto a terra era despejada sobre ele. Sobre o corpo morto dele.

Ela não queria encarar o mundo lá fora depois disso. A culpa era dela. Ele morrera graças a ela! Céus, que mundo cruel!

Mas ela não podia adiar muito mais. Saiu do cemitério e entrou no carro de sua carona. Não estava em condições de dirigir. Ainda não conseguia tirar a imagem do corpo caído no chão, e a poça de sangue, e o rosto desfigurado...

- Tudo bem? - ele perguntou.

- Vai ficar. Obrigada por me trazer.

Ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Eu sou má, sabia?

- Por que Ino-chan?

- Estou me sentindo leve por Sai ter morrido. Livre. Liberta. Triste e culpada também, mas não é justo que eu fique satisfeita com isso.

- Você não é má. Pense que ele deve estar em um lugar melhor agora, Ino.

- Não, não está. Suicídio é um grande pecado, quem o comete vai para o inferno.

- Assim como quem come lagostas, cultiva plantas diferentes no mesmo território ou um homem que se deita o lado de outro, mesmo que sejam apenas escoteiros passando a noite na floresta. Já a escravidão não é pecado para a Bíblia.

Ino ponderou. É, talvez ele estivesse em um lugar melhor.

- E o Gaara?

- Vai ficar bem. O tiro pegou de raspão, mas ele precisou de uma transfusão de sangue.

Ino estremeceu. Se lembras de como Sai tentara matá-la era terrível. De como Gaara a tirara do caminho sendo atingido no braço. De como Sai ficou assustado em ver que quase matara Ino e depois ele mesmo se matou com um tiro na cabeça.

- Me leva embora, Kanku-kun? Me leva pro Gaara?

Kankurou tocou o carro até o pronto socorro.

...

_Um ano depois.._

_Ino e Gaara convidam para o seu casamento a se realizar..._

- Isto é um absurdo! Um disparate, Danzou! Nosso filhinho se foi há apenas um ano e ela vai se casar com o amante!

Danzou nem tentava mais explicar a história real e completa à esposa, ela não aceitava.

- Eu vou ao casamento. Se quiser ir, bem. Se não quiser, divirta-se sozinha em casa.

...

- Este sim tem a ver com você. Branco, com cantoneiras e letras douradas e um envelope de papel vegetal. Essa é a minha Ino. - Gaara comentou, girando o convite entre os dedos. Ela colocou os dois pratos com ovos na mesa e serviu café para os dois. Ino se formara e conseguira um emprego em uma alfaiataria próxima ao prédio da empresa de Gaara, então eles iam ao trabalho juntos e já moravam juntos no apartamento dele há um mês.

Eles trocaram um selinho rápido de bom dia, tomaram café, se arrumaram... Todas aquelas coisas básicas de manhã e foram para o trabalho.

Aquela última semana passou lenta como uma tartaruga... Mas eles não tinham pressa. Ia acontecer mesmo, então para que apressar? E eles iam passar a lua-de-mel em Londres, nada de Cancun. A decoração era dourada e violeta, nada de prata. O vestido dela era um longo de seda justo até na cintura com a saia livre depois. Nada de anáguas e mais anáguas.

Curioso como tudo aconteceu... A vida de Gaara e Ino fôra uma droga completa desde o fim do namoro e nenhum dos dois fizera nada para concertar isto. Então a vida de ambos deu uma reviravolta quando estava a menos de 24 horas de ser decidida. E por fim eles só puderam acertar suas vidas de vez quando a vida de Sai teve um fim!

Oh vida cruel... Mas agora que tudo estava se ajeitando, bem que Gaara e Ino gostavam dela.

* * *

><p><strong>E então, gostaram?<strong>

**Comentem para mim, Ok, e me façam bem feliz quando eu voltar do carnaval!**

**Beijos,**

**Gaby Amorinha**


End file.
